A Little More
by Resoan
Summary: oneshot, Sora tries to find Riku. This is slash, so if you don't like, dont read. simple enough.


A Little More

_Love is all around you now, so take a hold  
Hidden in our words  
It sometimes ain't enough  
Don't suffocate day after day  
It's building up  
Cause when you're feeling weak  
You know I'm strong enough_

The all-consuming darkness shrouded the already blackened sky of the World that Never Was; the wind undulating fiercely through the heavy air. A young man continued yelling for the friend he knew would never come, but hoped nonetheless.

"RIKU!" Sora continued to yell relentlessly. Tears began pouring down his face at an alarming rate, yet he still yelled for his best friend.

_Just one more day  
One more day..._

"Sora...," Kairi tried to console him.

"NO! He's got to be here somewhere," Sora insisted, his eyes red and puffy from extended lachrymose.

"Sora, we need to go," Kairi said sadly.

"I don't want to go without Riku!" Sora screamed hysterically.

_Oh, let the world crash love can take it  
Oh, let the world come crashing down  
Oh, let the world crash love can take it  
Love can take a little  
Love can give a little more_

Depressed and in tears, Sora boarded the gummi ship and headed back to his Destiny Islands. But, what he didn't know was, Riku had indeed been there, standing behind him in his black attire the entire time. Riku had wanted to reach out and speak to Sora, but decided against it. The time was not yet right. Seeing Sora in such distress caused Riku much pain, but the pain would be brought to an end shortly enough. Closing his eyes with obvious pain, Riku created a portal and walked into its depths.

_Love is indestructible so take a hold  
Sometimes hard to find  
A reason good enough  
I'll stand beside you  
Never leave through it all  
And faith will bring a way  
To the impossible_

Rain pitter - pattered lightly on the window, a morose young man glancing out into it, but not really perceiving any images. Sighing sorrowfully, he got to his feet and trudged out to his front yard. The rain had dissipated somewhat, only coming in short mists. He missed his best friend... the one he truly had intense feelings for... it beat him up inside to not know where or how he was. His bright blue eyes no longer held the flicker they once possessed, his light - his Riku; without Riku no spark housed itself in Sora's eyes. A single tear ran down the length of his cheek, falling to the grass in a graceful and dramatic movement.

"Riku... where are you?" Sora sighed to himself. "How could you just leave me?" Sora asked mournfully.

_Just one more day  
One more day..._

Oh sure, Sora's friends had tried their very best to get his mind off of Riku, but nothing worked. Another day had passed and Sora fell deeper into his depressive state. Thoughts and painful memories filled Sora's mind, cluttering it to the point of no return. It seemed the memories only served to mock him, show him how weak he truly was, feeding him lies about himself and what Riku thought of him. Thinking profoundly wasn't exactly a forte of Sora's, but without his Riku, what else was there?

_Oh, let the world crash love can take it  
Oh, let the world come crashing down  
Oh, let the world crash love can take it  
Love can take a little  
Love can give a little more_

His life, only used to fulfill the Keyblade's destiny, was a mere existence in the Destiny Islands. What was there to live for? The love of his life removed from the picture, and his destiny already completed, what was there? A resounding nothing echoed in his overtaxed mind. He wanted to cry, to rid himself of the oppressive pain that took hold of his aching mind, but he cried his last tear. Tears were meaningless if no one was around to comfort him. Darkness had descended down around him, and the rain began to pick up again. It first specked his nose, his eyes, and his hands, then fell in torrents, the sky apparently weeping immensely for Sora's inability to. Breathing in the relaxing solace the rain offered, Sora laid down, closed his eyes, allowing the rain to thoroughly drench his body.

_You can find me  
You can find me  
You can find me anywhere  
Take a look over your shoulder  
I'll be standing there  
Standing there_

"Sora," a hoarse voice said lightly.

"Go away," Sora replied, thinking someone had come to help him forget Riku. Sighing, the figure walked to Sora, bending down to caress his spiky hair. Opening his eyes with annoyance, Sora gasped. The rain began to fall more heavily; Sora gazed up into those beautiful aquamarine eyes he had been so used to. Riku gave Sora a wry grin, his eyes weary with the burdens of his long and tedious journey. Sora reached up and touched Riku's face, gasping lightly. "You're real," Sora said to himself with a small smile plastered on his face. Riku grasped that hand, and held it onto his cheek.

"Of course I am, bonehead," Riku replied with a small chuckle. Bending down further, Riku took Sora's lips for his own. Opening his eyes back up, Riku helped Sora to a standing position as he held him close to his body.

"Dammit, Riku, where have you been?" Sora cried into his chest.

Riku, rubbing Sora's back gently, replied, "I'm sorry."

_Love is all around you know  
So take a hold  
And faith will bring a way  
To the impossible_

"Come on Sora, let's get inside before we get sick," Riku urged him as they ran inside. After changing out of the wet clothes, they sat in front of Sora's fire place, gazing deeply into its fiery core.

Sora looked over at Riku; "I didn't know if you would ever come back...," he began. Riku looked back at him.

"Why would you think a thing like that? I love you, stupid," Riku reassured him, pulling him into a lingering kiss. Sora blushed lightly, looking back to the fire.

_Just one more day  
You can find me,  
You can find me  
One more day  
You can find me anywhere_ _[2x]_

"You never quit looking did you, Sora?" Riku questioned him. Sora looked back at him, incredulity marring his usually boyish face.

"Of course I didn't!" Sora exclaimed hotly. Riku smiled. Grinning sheepishly, Sora laid his head on Riku's shoulder. The equilibrium was restored; the balance had at last been obtained.

_Let the world crash  
Love can take it_  
_Oh, let the world come crashing down  
Oh, let the world crash  
Love can take it  
Love can take a little  
Love can take a little  
Love can take a little  
Love can give a little more  
A little more_

"Sora, I'm glad," Riku said, nuzzling Sora's spiky hair.

"Glad about what, Riku?" Sora asked.

Grinning, Riku replied, "That you never gave up."

_Take a little more  
Take a little more_

Looking at Riku, Sora smiled and sighed contentedly. Riku smiled back; "I love you, Sora," he said with a genuine smile.

"I love you too, Riku," Sora said, reaching up again to kiss him.

_FIN_

_My first ever fanfiction. I just edited some of the mistakes in grammar, and make it more coherent. Please review. _


End file.
